A Ninja in the Tower
by firemage913
Summary: The story of Naruto and his new set of adventues with the Teen Titans.RobRav, NaruTerra,SasuJinx,mild BeastBoyStar
1. Chapter 1

A Ninja in the Tower

Our story begins on Naruto's birthday. This is just after he learned the rasengan. "Today I should be happy." He laughed bitterly. "'Happy' birthday. Right." Naruto murmured to himself. He could already hear the mob coming. He often wondered if they believe that he was the reincarnation of the Kyubi no Yoko. If they truly believed that he was the reincarnation of the fox would they attack him? No he new the real answer. He was just their escape goat for pain. As he listened to the shouts and cries of anger, and he saw the dim light approaching, he often wondered to himself 'Why do I let them do this to me?' but he new the answer. If he attacked them that would be all the council needed for his execution. "I would never be able to protect the people I love from the gra-" he never saw it coming until it was too late. A black explosive note that was packed with more than power of 1,000 explosive notes. He flew through the hand seals in a desperate attempt to block some of the blast. He yelled out, "_**Suiton Suijinheki (Water barrier wall)!!!!!!"**_ He used the water from the sink and several cups from the party around the house (In our story he learned a lot more from Jiraiya then just the rasengan). Even as the water formed a protective cocoon around him he new it was not going to be enough to stop the blast but he had to try. Then it came with a big boom!!!!!! As he saw the flash coming toward him he heard a drip like water **drip drip**. When he opened his eyes he stood in front of the gate housing the Kyubi no Yoko. The most powerful of biju. The fox looked down at him and said, "**So yet again my jailer comes to me in his time of need. Well I have news to you. That blast is going to kill you kit.**""Nani?" screams Naruto. "**However, I refuse to be beaten by mere humans again.**" It said and looked at Naruto and said, "**So kit, life or death???**" As crazy as it may sound Naruto stopped to think about the choice. What would he be giving up? A life full of pain, anger, saddens and hatred? Even as thoughts entered his mind he crushed them. He thought of the old man who gave his life to save the villagers. He thought of Iruka, his father figure. He thought of Sauske, boy he considered his brother. He thought of all the others, his precious people. He would never give up. He would fight to the death to keep them alive. He looked up at the Kyubi, his cyan eyes to a changing to striking silver then transforming into the cursed eyes of an Uchiha. Then he spoke as such determination rolling off him that for the first time in its life the Kyubi backed off. "Live" he said, "I choose life." Then the Kyubi said "**Very well.**" Only this time when it spoke it had a clear feminine hint in the voice. Naruto watched in shock as the 100 story tall fox began to shrink. Into the form of and average size adult woman. She had flaming red hair (literally!). She wore a red kemo (A Japanese robe) and had nine golden tails flowing behind her. She had pointed ears like a fox and three whisker marks like Naruto. Naruto just stared…and stared……and stared some more. Then the Kyubi said, "**What do you think I always walk around like a big rampaging monster of death?????** **No I have a human form to.**" Naruto just points and says, "you'r- you'r- you'r-" "**Beautiful? I know.**" As she whipped her hair back in a feminine way. Finally Naruto spat it out, "YOU ARE A GIRL??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "**No time to discuss this now. We have to save you from instant death.**" The Kyubi said, "**Perform these hand seals and don't miss a single one or we will both die**." Naruto nodded and began to perform the hand seals. Hundreds of hand seals later they finally finished. Then the Kyubi screamed, "**Tentei Fuukaku Akki Ginou Sunpou Zekkou no Justu (god style Justu demon skill dimensional breach).**" Then there was a flash of light so strong that it ignited all of the Shinobi country and just like that it was gone.


	2. AN

AN

Thank you all for the for the advice will update soon


	3. A Heroes Birth, A Brothers Return Part 1

A Heroes Birth, A Brothers Return Part 1

(Set in the time right after the teen titans began **hint Robin does not know about Slade yet**) Robin has been training for the past few days on a isolated island in the middle of the pacific ocean. As he was intensely free-climbing a mountain, he murmured to himself, "I hope Beast Boy and Cyborg haven't completely destroyed the tower yet, or worse **Flinch** annoyed Raven to the point of insanity." He flinched even more viciously, nearly throwing him off balance, at the thought of Raven annihilating the city just because she was livid.

Just as he made it to the top of the mountain and held up his hands in the universal sign of victory…. There was a flash of golden light that rent the sky!!!! He whirled around just in time to be blinded by the golden light, which began taking on a very distinct blood red color. The earth began to quake, several of the island's volcanoes erupted in a glorious flash, thereby concealing the dark red light. He had only moments to be in awe of this astounding vista. When he noticed that something really minuscule was growing and coming strait at him. However the fatigue of free-climbing a 5-mile mountain suddenly overcame him and he could only watch as the red and gold ball about the size of a small car came crashing into him. He was able to think of only one thing, "Why do these things always happen to me????"

The ball of pure incandescent power smashed into him. A body about the size of a 12-year old slammed into him with unbelievable force. They both screamed as the energy coursed through them like electricity. Robin's eyes felt like they were being dipped in molten lava. His body felt like a force further than the limits of his imagination was being forced inside him. His stomach felt it was being burned by an iron brand. He felt his muscles expand and his body grow leaner. Naruto, on the other hand, was feeling his muscles expand and his body grow leaner, but even more was happening to his body. His mind felt clearer and more powerful than it ever had. Like the brick wall that was his mental defense became steel. He felt that he gained a few inches and his hair was a bit spikier than before, but most of all he simply felt better (As good as you can get when your being zapped by a force that can rip dimensions).

When the light died down, both of them were slow to get up (duh). The fact that they were awake is a testament to their strength, endurance, mental prowess, incredible control over their own bodies, and shear stupidity of trying to stay awake under these circumstances. As they opened their eyes both with the sharingan (Not that you could tell with robin because he was wearing a mask) they got a good look at what they crashed into. Robin saw a t 12-year old kid with sun kissed blond hair, in a horrible orange jumpsuit and red eyes with two…. comas in them? What Naruto saw was a 15-year old kid (In our story Robin is 15. Deal with it.) in a suit that made him look like a walking traffic light, jet black hair, and a mask that might have been effective if his sharingan hadn't been active. His eyes were red with two…. comas in them? Yet as they stared both of their eyes changed back to normal. Not knowing what else to do they shook hands. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Robin.

Naruto blinked, that's not much of a name, robin twitched and said angrily, coming form a boy who's named after fishcake. Hey Naruto also means maelstrom bird boy, Robin's eyebrow twitched, why you little, then they both collapsed too tired to be angry. He asked quietly, so where did you come from? Naruto lifted up his head wearily I come from the village hidden in the leaves in the Fire country where do you come from? At any other time robin would have argued with him [because he had no idea what he was talking about but at this point he just answered Gothom City in America but now live in Jump city with my team the Teen Titans. Naruto lifted up his head to argue that he had never hared of a village by that name, when they both saw another golden meteor coming at them and they only had time for one thought "O crap hear we go again".


	4. A Heroes Birth, A Brothers Return Part 2

A Hero's birth\A brother returns part 2 

Sasuke stood there at the grave of his patents in silence. He felt so many feelings fly through his head. He had lost to Itachi in fact he had gotten the shi# beat out of him. The only person who had actually made a difference was naruto. He fell to the ground and screamed to the heavens. Why! What does he have that I don't, tell me what! And for the first time in five years he cried. He cried for his parents. He cried for his clan, and he cried for himself.

When the tears finally stopped he lay there on the ground and begin to think. He thought of all the battles he and naruto had been through. That battle with that mist nin haku the end of that battle was a blur though he thought he saw naruto punch the nin through a mirror. Now he was sure of it naruto had beaten the mist nin but how? Or when they fought Orochimaru in the forest of death naruto had stopped that giant snake with his bare hands literally.

Or that battle with Garra of the sand naruto had preformed a **Kuchiyose no Jutsu[**Summoning Skill and summoned the toad king a feat the any B rank nin would have trouble with and even if they completed it they would still have almost no chakra left to fight. But naruto not only preformed that but he also used **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) an S classed Forbidden Jutsu based on the fact that **Kage Bunshins **split the users chakra in such a way that most ninja would die from creating just one hundred. 

Where had he gotten his strength had he taken it from something or someone. As soon as that thought entered his head he crushed it no he thought think like naruto what did he say in those battles, " I will protect my precocious people no matter what" Maybe Itachi was wrong maybe, he looked at the grave of his parents his heart was pounding his eyes clamped shut. He screamed I give up I give up my revenge I give up my hatred I give up. Do you hear me I give it all up! A gentle breeze blew wisped over him when he opened his eyes the final tome of the Sharingan appeared. 

His mind was filled with a new resolve he felt its power course through his veins like fire it was a resolve like naruto's that he would also protect everyone precious to him starting with his real brother naruto. Unlike the others he had seen naruto's mask, he had seen when it cracked and come to the point of shattering only to watch as the sheer force of naruto's will put it back together and all those time when that walked back from there missions, the looks of hate directed at him how could he stand it? He would have to ask him after he apologized for begin such an as# to him. 

And to find out why he was hated, he started walking toward naruto's house. 

He knew where naruto's apartment was, he and all of team seven were required to know where there teammates were living just in case they were ever required to retrieve them for a mission. Then suddenly he was thrown back by an incredible force and slammed in two a wall from the direction of naruto's apartment a huge fireball rose up and in the middle of the fireball a stream of light appeared. His gut clenched he started to run as he reached the blazing inferno he saw an heard people screaming and singing, "the demon is dead we killed the demon" something in Sasuke snapped Sharingan blazed to life cursed seal activated and the **Chidori (One Thousand Birds) **crackled to life. He charged in severing arms legs heads not caring who it hit just that those in his way were removed. 

He reached the building and acting on instinct jumped to the window landing in a room that had to be naruto's because to smelled like burning Raman. However there was no body nothing at all. The shock of that sent him off his feet his brother his best and only friend was dead he hadn't been fast enough. ARRRRRRRR! He screamed in shear rage and pain, and unnoticed, his Sharingan begin to spin and morph into the [**Mangekyô Sharingan "**however it was not the Mangekyô of Itachi's but the Mangekyô of Kakashi". He when Sasuke looked up he now saw a golden light about the size of a thread. Acting on impulse he reached out to grab it and as soon as he did the thread vanished and so did he. 


End file.
